


Departure

by crickets



Series: Immortal Verse [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	Departure

It’s late afternoon when she finds him standing high on his hill, looking down across the waves below, his pack at his side, unmoving. Like always.

"They’ve come back for us," she says, though she knows it doesn’t matter.

He could _always_ leave.

"For you," he corrects her, because he’s no one’s cause, no one’s reason.

The distance dissolves between them, her lips at his salty throat, a need she never expected.

He was a pawn.

"Come with me?" The words are hollow because she knows he won’t, his eyes cast ever seaward, waiting for something else.

But not this.


End file.
